


Xmas

by iamAnchoress



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/F, Fluff, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Lesbian Phasma, Lesbian Rey (Star Wars), M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romanticism, xmas
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamAnchoress/pseuds/iamAnchoress
Summary: - С Рождеством, Бенни! - Рей оставила коробку, которую она до этого держала в руках, Фазме и кинулась брату на шею, повалив его на пол.Хакс услышал грохот и выбежал из гостиной в пледе.





	

Армитаж сам не знал, зачем он это сделал, но было какое-то странное чувство, призывающее к этому. Впечатления были смешанные, ведь такое случилось в его жизни впервые. Легкий стыд и одновременно с ним недоумение. Это Рождество он обязательно должен был провести с Беном, и поэтому поводу Хакс решился на этот совсем уж безрассудный поступок.

Раньше он абсолютно все праздники отмечал в одиночестве, либо не отмечал вовсе, поэтому у него даже в мыслях не было такого.

Но в этот раз он решился.

Он надел этот чертов колпак.

\- Тебе идет, - издевался Бен, хотя на самом деле ему даже нравилось, и Армитаж знал это.

Ражий тихонько фыркнул, натягивая рукава свитера, чтобы согреть ладони. В этом году было очень холодно. Даже дома.

Бен сел рядом и обнял его, чтобы согреть. Армитаж склонил голову на его плечо и вздохнул, словно говоря: «меня бесит, что ты со мной нянчишься, но не переставай».

Огоньки на елке мигали одновременно с огнем в камине, из которого доносился приятный треск, а за окном хлопьями падал снег. Каждый дом на улице был вдоль и поперек завешан гирляндами, и все они мерцали в разнобой, разбавляя своим светом вечернюю темноту. Иногда мимо окон пробегали дети с санями, смеясь и закидывая друг друга снежками. Видя их, Хакс в тайне от Бена улыбался и все еще держал обиду на отца за то, что тот лишил его такого беззаботного детства.

До Рождества оставалось еще пару часов, но заняться было абсолютно нечем, поэтому остаток вечера они провели так. 

Армитаж даже уснул в теплых объятиях Бена.

*

Колпак уже сполз с головы, когда он проснулся. Бена рядом не оказалось — возился с чем-то в другой комнате. А Хакс лежал один на диване в гостиной. Он хотел сбросить с себя покрывало, но, лишившись тепла, быстро передумал и нырнул назад.

Армитаж не переставал удивляться, как Бен не мерз.

Он сел, укутавшись в плед, и включил телевизор. Никого — разве что старичков — не интересующие новости, кулинарная программа…

Хакс оставил «Одного дома», которого крутили каждое Рождество и который до сих пор почему-то никому не надоедал. Даже Хаксу.

Бен пришел с коробкой в руках, оставил ее у прохода и подошел к Армитажу, поцеловав его в щеку, пока тот не отрывался от экрана. Он улыбнулся, глядя, как Хакс с абсолютно серьезным лицом уставился в телевизор, где шла рождественская комедия.

\- Идиоты, - заключил Армитаж, наблюдая, как Гарри и его напарник, Марв, безуспешно пытаются вломиться в дом, и получше укутался плед, пряча лицо.

Бен рассмеялся и отошел, чтобы взять стакан молока. В Рождество было какое-то особое настроение, все будто бы снова возвращались в детство, и хотелось чего-то, что напоминает о нем.

Бен уже опустошил половину стакана, когда Армитаж молча забрал его у него и, сделав глоток, вернул.

\- Ты наглый.

Хакс ничего не ответил, мысленно закатив глаза, и уложил голову Бену на плечо. Тот усмехнулся и отпил молока.

*

Под конец фильма раздался звонок в дверь. Бен поднялся, оставив пустой стакан на столе, и открыл дверь, снова мысленно возмущаясь из-за венка, висевшего на двери, который, по его мнению, очень мешал.

\- С Рождеством, Бенни! - Рей оставила коробку, которую она до этого держала в руках, Фазме и кинулась брату на шею, повалив его на пол.

Хакс услышал грохот и выбежал из гостиной в пледе.

Он обреченно вздохнул, но улыбнулся.

\- С Рождеством, Армитаж, - сказала Фазма, отдавая ему подарок.

\- С Рождеством, - ответил он и посмотрел на Рей и Бена, которые все еще валялись под ногами.

\- Слезь, - возмутился Бен.

\- Не-а, - устало вздохнула она.

Тогда, Бен просто спихнул ее с себя и поднялся, за что получил укоризненный взгляд с ее стороны и слабый удар кулаком в грудь.

\- Бука.

Фазма хихикнула и протянула Бену его подарок.

*

Они сели все вместе под елкой в гостиной и стали раскрывать коробки.

Рей радостно запищала, обнимая плюшевого робота, о котором она давно мечтала, - BB8. Бен хорошо помнил все ее капризы, поэтому с выбором подарка у него никогда не возникало проблем. Она тискала робота, как ребенок, которому наконец купили игрушку, о которой он давно мечтал. Впрочем, все так и было, да. Рей, казалось, никогда не повзрослеет. И ей это было очень даже к лицу.

Фазма, любуясь блестящими камушками, осторожно надела серебристое колье, которое сам Армитаж выбирал лично, несколько минут доказывая Бену, что именно это ей пойдет больше всего. И не ошибся.

Бен постарался не улыбнуться, получив нож-бабочку от Рей, но, как позже выяснилось, у него не вышло. Он демонстративно повертел его, пребывая в таком же детском восторге, как Рей от своего плюшевого робота.

Армитажу достался подарок в красной обертке — новенькая черная шинель. Довольно теплая, между прочим. Хакс надел ее, и она удивительно шла ему, судя по тихому «вау» Рей и Бена.

\- А то сколько можно носить ту куртку, - улыбнулась Фазма. - Тем более, этого противного болотного цвета, - она скорчила рожицу, выражая этим свою неприязнь к нему.

\- Хакки, - поправил ее Армитаж, не отрываясь от разглядывания шинели. - Спасибо.

Они провели вчетвером весь вечер: Бена насильно заставили играть на гитаре, под которую завывала Рей, а Фазма смотрела на любимую неописуемо милыми глазами. Армитаж старался быть ближе к Бену, отбирая его молоко или печенье, но когда Рей оккупировала его, Хаксу пришлось около получаса беседовать с Фазмой. Хотя ему даже понравился такой расклад. У них с ней всегда было о чем поговорить — мнения их зачастую были различны, а это подталкивало на споры, которые были весьма интересными, но всегда заканчивались ничьей — слишком они оба были опытны в отстаивании своей точки зрения. 

Бен попытался спрятаться от Рей за приготовлением какао, но она все равно вертелась у него под ногами. Однако очень скоро ей наскучило угрюмое лицо брата и его невозмутимость, и она вернулась к Фазме и Хаксу, включила музыку и утащила девушку танцевать. Хакс все еще не расставался со своим пледом и иногда трогал шинель — уж очень она ему нравилась. 

Через пару минут Бен пришел с четырьмя кружками в руках, и запах какао разнесся по всей комнате. Дивана хватило, чтобы уместились они все. Было приятно просто сидеть вот так: всем вместе, в тишине, понимая друг друга без слов. Рей иногда заправляла белокурые пряди Фазмы за ухо, лежа на ее коленях, а та мило улыбалась, поглаживая ее ладонь своей. Бен был ужасно счастлив в душе, но никогда не кому не скажет об этом. А Армитаж, всегда сонный и недовольный, тихонько сопел в полудреме, лежа у него на груди.

**Author's Note:**

> Пока слушала "Last Christmas", захотелось чего-то теплого и праздничного.
> 
> Надеюсь, так и вышло :з
> 
> Всех с Наступающим Новым Годом и Рождеством!


End file.
